Spirit Within
by LadyPeverell
Summary: Oneshot: OoTP After the ministry incident Harry, Ron and Hermione follow in the path of the marauders by becoming animagi. Slight RHr implied.


5/24/2010

A boy quickened his pace down the hall, carefully glancing left and right to stay hidden, while keeping one hand wrapped tightly around an old piece of parchment. Stepping into the shadows, he peered down trying to make out lines in the nonexistent dark. Standing still for a few minutes he turned and rushed off, continuing steadily towards his destination. As he reached the corner he quickly flattened against the wall, squinting green eyes shut and halting his quiet breaths. Silently he waited, watching danger from afar near unblinkingly. As soon as the cat strolled around the corner he let out the breath he had been holding. "That was close!" he whispered grinning, relieved to have not been caught.

Moving quietly, he ran down the rest of the corner coming to rest at a tapestry-turned-door. He raised pale knuckles bearing the words _I must not tell lies_ and gently rapped against the smooth wooden panes of the door. It immediately jerked open and a freckled hand grabbed him, dragging him into a well lit room. "Took you long enough, Harry!" The red head protested, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

Harry scowled, "Well may be if you hadn't had my invisibility cloak, I'd have gotten here sooner, you git." Turning his nose up him and Ron stared at each other for a few seconds before dissolving into laughter. Harry grinned, punching Ron lightly, "I got stuck a couple corridors down, Mrs. Norris was prowling about."

Ron rolled his eyes and said, "Of course you did Harry."

"I did to!" Harry protested indignantly.

"Did not!"

"Did too you git!"

"Prat!"

"Tosser!"

"Wanker!"

"Prick!"

"You…oh bloody hell!"

Harry laughed, punching a fist in the air, "I win!" He shouted dancing around the room.

"Oh sure, that's something to be proud of." A voice stated sarcastically.

Harry spun around to see the bemused expression of his other best friend, "Hermione!" he exclaimed, "Sorry I took so long to get here! Is the potion almost done?"

Hermione laughed lightly, brushing a strand of curly brown hair behind her ear, "Almost, all it needs is the fluxwood. You got it right?" she asked turning back to the steaming cauldron.

Harry dug through the pockets of his oversized jeans, pulling out a small container and handing it out, "Here it is," he stated pulling a dramatic expression, "You should know I went through a lot to get that for you!"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione smirked, "I'm sure you did ickle-Harrykins!" she said brown eyes alight with amusement.

Ron let out a bark of laughter, "Ha! She got you there Harry!" tossing himself on the plush couch nearby he grinned, "I can't wait to transform! This is going to be awesome!"

Harry grinned, hiding his feelings of anxiousness. What if he was too much like him? What if he ended up as something really hideous? Or even worse, what if he was a slug?

"You alright Harry?"

Harry glanced up into Hermione's worried brown eyes, "Fine Hermione. Just tired." He muttered. Hermione tutted disapprovingly at Harry before she turned back to the cauldron and continued to stir it. Adding the last of the ingredients she turned off the flame and gathered three small vials.

Carefully spooning out three doses, Hermione handed Ron and Harry each a vial, voice quivering, she rapidly spoke, "Okay…this is it. Just find somewhere comfortable, when you drink the potion, you'll have a dream, and then you'll be able to see your form and-"

"Relax Hermione!" Ron said patting her on the shoulder, "It'll be fine, we all know you're going to have the coolest form!" He said confidently, elbowing Harry who rapidly nodded.

The three separated, Ron sprawling out on the couch, Hermione curling up on the chair and Harry gently settling on a chair. Gripping his fingers tightly around the vial, he stared nervously at the potion. _Come on Harry, _he thought, _you're supposed to be a Gryffindor!_ Tossing the vial upward, he swallowed the nasty liquid and fell back into the chair in time for darkness consumed him.

Opening his eyes, Harry noticed he wasn't in Hogwarts, some kind of wild area, may be Africa? He thought. Standing up he gently stretched out, he had to find some water or something shiny. Where was he supposed to in these dry, barren lands? The only plant life was the large tree that he had taken refuge under. Standing up and taking a moment to get used to his new form, Harry ran forward breathing in the air of the savannah around him. Seeing animals gathered across a stretch of green, he felt his excitement increase, there had to be a water hole there! Padding forward, he approached the waters bank, reveling in the feel of the smooth, wet soil against his paws. Looking down, he pulled back in shock, falling right off the chair in the room of requirements.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked peering down into his face, her skin flushed with a pleased expression. Nodding Harry accepted her hand, and she pulled him off the floor. "It was so exciting Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, a grin threatening to break her face in two, "I'm a red fox!"

Harry laughed and accepted the hug she gave him, "That's great Hermione! I'm proud of you." He opened his mouth to tell her his form when a groan split across the room.

Ron leaned forward staring annoyed at his friends, "Did anybody get the number of that hippogriff?" he asked dully.

Harry chuckled, "What's the matter? Did an ickle potion get the best of poor Ronnie?" he teased, making a face at the redhead.

Ron mock glared, the tips of his ears fading into pink, "Shut up you prat!" he exclaimed lips twitching. Opening his mouth to continue their past insult exchange, he let out a yelp as Hermione talked him into a hug, "You alright Hermione?" He asked when he reclaimed his balance.

She nodded, bushy brown curls bouncing against her face, "I'm so excited Ron! I was running through a forest and came upon a small stream and you'll never guess what my form is!" she exclaimed in one breath. At Ron's encouraging remark she squealed, "A fox! I have bright red fur, and white paws and a bushy tail and its simply wonderful!" She threw her arms around him again, "What's your form?" she questioned.

Ron's ears pinked, "Well you know…" he mumbled.

Harry raised a dark brow, "What was that?" he asked.

Ron sighed, "Well it's not really the best form, but…it's…" he put on a mournful expression, "a…Irish setter!" he finally exclaimed, allowing a broad grin across his face, "It was amazing, running through that field, hehe…kind of magical, if you will." He finished wistfully.

Hermione smiled happily, "That's wonderful Ron! I told you it would work out!"

They both beamed at each other and Harry groaned internally. Coughing politely he said, "If you two lovebirds are finished, I suppose I could let you know what my form is now." He chuckled quietly as the two scrambled away from each other blushing furiously.

"Well?" Hermione prompted, leaning forward excitedly.

Harry grinned, feeling a little insecure, "Well, I'm not sure whether it's as cool as a fox, or an Irish setter, but I'm…I'm a leopard." He finished looking closely at his friends for their reactions.

Ron looked surprised, "That's amazing mate! I figured you'd be a stag for sure, but a leopard's just as cool!" He smiled.

Hermione smiled softly laying her hand on his arm, "That's great Harry." She said "I think it's perfect."

Harry stared carefully at the both of them before relaxing into a smile, "You think…you think Sirius would approve?" he asked insecurely.

Brown eyes softened immediately and Hermione wrapped an arm gently around his shoulders, "I think he'd be proud of you no matter what Harry." She said firmly.

Ron grinned, "Yeah! I mean we're already delinquents and animagi, just add some pranks in there, and I bet he'd bow down to our awesomeness!" He finished with a fist in the air.

Harry laughed, "Yeah…thanks guys!" As his friends found themselves into yet another argument, he pulled out the crumpled parchment he had originally been holding whispering, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Lines quickly spread displaying the emblem _Marauders Ma. _Peering through it he noted thankfully that no teachers were out prowling on the seventh floor, where they currently resided. He quickly double checked, carefully making sure there was no one there before turning to the squabbling couple, "Quit your love fest birdies, it's all clear." He called teasingly. Ducking under the flying book he stuck his tongue out and hurried out of the room laughing. Ron and Hermione swept after him red faced.

Muttering an apologetic "_Gryffin's Bane_" they hopped in behind the portrait and collapsed into the chairs, barely alight from the embers of the chimney fire. Turning to observe his companions, Harry winced as he noted the scars threaded up Ron's arms and the slight bags underneath Hermione's eyes. Maybe with this form, he'd be able to protect them next time. Hermione turned as if sensing his scrutiny and gave him a wane smile, "Goodnight Harry." She said softly.

Harry managed a small one in return, "Goodnight." He murmered as she swept up the stairway to her dorm.

"You coming mate?" Ron asked, standing at the edge of the stairs to the boy's dorms. Harry hesitated, briefly glancing towards the window that held the full moon. _Soon _he thought _Remus will have a pack again_. "Mate?" Ron asked again when his friend hadn't responded.

Harry glanced up the flickering light casting shadows that danced across his face, "I'm coming Ron, I'll be up in a minute."

Ron paused, staring hesitantly at him, "If you're sure mate." He finally said, "See you in the morning."

Harry glanced up and gave a lopsided smile, "'Night mate." He said settling atop the windowsill. As Ron's soft footsteps faded up the stairway, he glanced into the face of the full moon once again, and for a moment a black leopard joined stag, dog and wolf. For a moment, at least, he was content.


End file.
